minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kreepah and Friends: The Tyranny of Israphel
'''Kreepah and Friends: The Tyranny of Israphel '''is the first comic created by User:RedFurnace. It is about a creeper named Kreepah, trying to kill a selfish Sorcerer and Tyrant named Israphel for doing harm to everyone. It is important to him because he wants the Creeper generation to go on and not extinct. Characters *Kreepah *Golden Creeper(Kreepah and Friends *Blooper the Blue *Creepa Knight *Cyclop Creeper *Creeptune *Unknown Nether Creeper *Israphel *Excreepinator *Unknown Creeper Plot It was a day when a creeper named Kreepah heard that an Unknown Creeper told him that Israphel is killing the Creepers. So Kreepah Took an 18 minutes nap, when he woke up he carry his Sword to kill Israphel. Iraphel Offended him and made him cried. His best friend Golden Creeper threw a TNT after Israphel and Israphel teleported to a Desert Pyramid. After, they looked everywhere for him. In 3 hours They didn't find him and they've recognised there is only one place they didn't check is the Desert Pyramid. They met another creeper named Blooper the Blue and Befriended him. Blooper told them that he is going to kill Israphel for killing his wife. They went inside and Kreepah blew up so they can drop into a huge room to search for Israphel. Israphel told them about him then a Warrior named Creepa Knight spawned Herobrine to kill Israphel but Herobine want to help Israphel then Creepa Knight spawn Kirby to eat him. After, Israphel escaped but teleporting to the Nether and left them a note saying: 'Dear Losers; I went to the Nethers to hypnotise Monsters there; You will never stop me; Israphel; P.S: You are Idiotic!!!'. Excreepinator came to blow up Creepa Knight (and he mysteriously survived) which left Kreepah in shocking heart. They then went to the Nether to search for him. After ten minutes they were surrounded by the nether monsters which were hypnotised by Israphel. They all burned and shook the fire off of them. TNT showers from nowhere fell and blew all the Monsters by Cyclop Creeper. He then greeted them and they were happy exept Kreepah, he was crying thinking that Creepa Knight died But Cyclop Creeper told him that Creepa Knight survived. They all heard Israphel calling and then escaped to The End. They met an unknown Nether Creeper and was saying what Israphel did to them. Later on, they went to The End and met Creeptune who dived to look for his mother's body (since israphel killed her) they sank to a Stronghole and fell into the End Portal. They all found him for the final time. Israphel sent Ender Creepers to kill them but blew up on Creepa Knight then Israphel burst his chest in half with his powers. He sadly Died after. Kreepah was upset and used an Energy Wave, he dodged it then Golden Creeper(Kreepah and Friends blow him away then Kreepah used his Iron Sword and Stabbed him when he landed. Everything became normal everywhere. That same day, Creepa Knight revived. Pages Comic.png|The Harmful Beginning Comic 2.png|Israphel's Evil Ways Comic 3.png|Friendly Hand Comic 4.png|Spawner Knight Comic 5.png|Israphel's Escape Comic 6.png|Keep your Enemies Closer Comic 7.png|The Friendership Comic 8.png|Going to the End? Comic 9.png|The End is Near Comic 10.png|End-The-Man Category:Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics